


Candido scorpione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Scorpius protagonista.
Series: H.P.S.P. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

I° incontro Scorpius e Albus  
  


Scorpius deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, aprì la porta dello scompartimento ed entrò. Avanzò fino al sedile vuoto e si sedette, incrociando le braccia.

“Io qui non ci dovrei essere. Quindi evita di parlare, perché altrimenti mio padre lo verrà a sapere” sibilò. Albus sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, si voltò verso di lui e deglutì. Le guance, già tinte di riflessi verdastri, divennero vermiglie.

“Scusa” mugolò. Scorpius socchiuse gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Era libero solo questo scompartimento” borbottò. Vide Albus vomitare e sospirò scuotendo la testa.

“Aspetta, chiedo aiuto!” gridò. Corse fuori dallo scompartimento, dimenando le braccia. Severus sorrise.

-E meno male che voleva fare l’antipatico- pensò. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò ancora. Si sentì il fischio dell’Espresso in sottofondo.


	2. I° incontro Scorpius e Rose

I° incontro Scorpius e Rose  
  


“Grazie, ancora non so come avremmo fatto senza le tue pasticche vomitose” sussurrò Scorpius. Guardò Rose fare evanescere il vomito e arrossì guardando le sue labbra rosee.

“Non sono mie, sono del negozio di mio cugino Fred” spiegò.

“E’ più gestito da sua madre. Prima lo gestiva zio George”. Aggiunse Albus. Gemette ricevendo una gomitata da Rose.

“Non c’è bisogno di far sapere tutto, cuginetto” sibilò. Severus deglutì e annuì a vuoto.

“Sapete, non siete poi così male. Se non lo dite a mio padre, potremo continuare a frequentarci”. S’intromise Scorpius, passandosi la mano nei corti capelli biondo platino.

“Per me va bene, basta che non lo diciamo neanche al mio” bisbigliò Albus. La punta delle orecchie gli divenne vermiglia.

“Approvato. Nessuno dei nostri genitori dovrà saperlo. Potremmo chiamare il nostro trio con qualche nome figo, visto che è come un gruppo segreto” disse Rose.

“Al nome ci penseremo un’altra volta” ribatté Scorpius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Pairing: Lily/Scorpius.  
> Prompt: Mare

I° incontro Lily e Scorpius

Scorpius si sedette sull'erba, affondando le dita negli steli umidi di rugiada.

"Oh, per essere solo la prima settimana di lezioni, è stata dura" si lamentò. Albus avvampò, si piegò e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla avvampando.

"Tu ... sei stato ... un genio ..." farfugliò.

"Lo siamo stati tutti e tre. E miglioreremo ancora! Stupiremo tutti, miseriaccia!" gridò Rose. Annuì e un boccolo rosso le finì davanti al viso.

"Mi piace come idea, peperino" stabilì. Appoggiò una mano sulla testa di Severus.

"E tu che ne pensi, terrai il ritmo?" gli domandò. Albus sorrise e annuì.

"Devo dimostrare a mio fratello maggiore che si sbaglia" bisbigliò.

"Non parliamo di quell'idiota di mio cugino. Non solo ci sfugge come la peste, ma non fa altro che farci scherzi a distanza" brontolò Rose. Scorpius alzò le spalle.

"Se pensa di fare paura a un Malfoy, si sbaglia" sancì. Si girò e vide una ragazza dai lunghi capelli vermigli e lisci avanzare verso di lui.

"Ehy, occhi color del _mare_ sei la mia prossima preda!" gli gridò. Scorpius socchiuse un occhio e aprì l'altro.

"Mare?" domandò.

"Oh no, mia sorella" borbottò a bassa voce Severus. Lily Luna schioccò un bacio verso Scorpius, gli fece l'occhiolino, si voltò e corse via.

"Sai Al, comincio a sperare che siate solo tre figli" si lamentò Malfoy. Rose scoppiò a ridere.

"Lo sono, lo sono" lo rassicurò.


	4. L’amore delle rosse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Pairing: Rose/Scorpius.  
> Prompt: Io sono ubriaca e tu sei brutta. Lascia in pace quel ragazzo.  
> Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13)

L’amore delle rosse

Lily Luna spaccò la bottiglia di wisky incendiario sul tavolo e socchiuse gli occhi. Digrignò i denti, fu scossa da un singulto e indicò Rose Weasley.

“Tu …” sibilò la cucina. Tremò, alzò il braccio e indicò l’altra ragazza. Albus avvampò e chinò il capo guardando il pavimento dei Tre manici di scopa.

-Vorrei non fosse mia sorella- pensò. La rossa dai lunghi capelli rossi si avvicinò al loro tavolo facendo oscillare la lunga coda di cavallo.

“Lo vedo come guardi il mio ragazzo” ringhiò. Luna appoggiò il boccale di Burrobirra sul tavolo e guardò l’altra.

“Sei fidanzata?” domandò. Si sentì un brusio, la Potter tirò un calcio al bordo del tavolo, i frammenti di vetro caddero a terra spaccandosi in cocci più piccoli sopra i più piccoli e il liquore le gocciolò sulle scarpe.

“Smettila di provarci con Malfoy” sibilò.

“Non negherò che Scorpius mi piace, ma non è tuo” bisbigliò Rose avvampando. Strinse le gambe e si afferrò le ginocchia lasciate scoperte dalla gonna a pieghe. Albus scivolò lungo la sedia e si nascose dietro il bordo del tavolo. Lily ringhiò e strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

“Riss …”. “ … fuori di qui …”. “Litigare non …”. “La figlia di chi ha …”. “Sarà …”. Varie voci si confusero nella stanza. Rose si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi.

“E non ho nessuna intenzione di litigare con un’ubriaca” disse alzando la voce. La figlia di Ginny scoppiò a ridere.

“Io sono ubriaca e tu sei brutta. Lascia in pace quel ragazzo” ringhiò. La figlia di Hermione la superò e si diresse verso la porta.

“Andiamo Al, tua sorella sragiona” sibilò.

-La vedremo- pensò.


	5. Micio grigio

Micio grigio

“Ho deciso di dire ad Albus che è il mio migliore amico” spiegò Scorpius. Strinse tra le braccia il micio dalla pelliccia grigia.

“E vuoi farlo regalandogli un gatto?” domandò Rose. Si mise una ciocca di capelli rossi ondulata dietro l’orecchio.

“Beh, è arrivato qui senza nemmeno un animale domestico, penso sia il minimo che posso fare” rispose Scorpius. L’animale tra le sue braccia miagolò e il biondo gli grattò sotto il mento. Il felino sporse la testa e iniziò a fare le fusa.

“Un gatto!” gridò Severus correndo verso di loro.

“In bocca al lupo a te e al micino” sussurrò Rose, allontanandosi.


	6. Migliori amici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Albus, Scorpius  
> Prompt: Corridoio del terzo piano

Migliori amici

"Albus, tieni. Te lo regalo" disse Scorpius. 

"Micietto" sussurrò Albus. Prese l'animale tra le braccia e se lo strinse al petto, strofinando la guancia contro la sua testa.

"Si è scoperto che mia madre è allergica. E non mi andava di abbandonarlo, anche se mio padre mi regalerà un gufo" spiegò Scorpius. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi. Le guance e le orecchie di Severus divennero vermiglie.

"Grazie" mormorò.

"Sai, fai il maggior uso di grazie e scusa di chiunque nell'universo. Io la trovo una cosa figa, insomma" spiegò il Malfoy. Si grattò una guancia e si leccò le labbra. Le iridi verde smeraldo del più giovane divennero liquide.

"Perché mi hai fatto venire nel corridoio del terzo piano?" domandò. Scorpius incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Vuoi essere il mio migliore amico? Non ne ho mai avuto uno" borbottò. Severus ridacchiò e accarezzò il pelo grigio del gatto.

"Sei un tipo strano. Sei arrivato tutto convinto che non dovevamo neanche parlarci e due minuti dopo eravamo amici" bisbigliò. Scorpius sbuffò, avvampando.

"Allora?" lo incalzò.

"Anche tu sei il mio primo migliore amico, Scorpius" mormorò Albus. 

"E sarò anche l'ultimo. Non mi scaricherai mai, Al" ribatté Scorpius, annuendo alle proprie parole.


	7. Fidanzamento

Fidanzamento

“Perciò ho preso il boccino proprio all’ultimo secondo. Quella maledetta pluffa sembrava incantata ad entrare nel nostro cerchio” spiegò la giovane. Il ragazzo alzò il capo e sbuffò, il vento fece aleggiare la casacca nera che indossava.

“Ho appena visto la partita marmocchia” borbottò. La giovane sgranò gli occhi e cercò di colpirlo con la scopa. Il giovane si abbassò schivandola e si spostò di lato.

“E parliamoci chiaro, è tutto merito di Lily che è un’ottima portiera” fece notare. Rose gettò a terra la scopa e incrociò le braccia.

“Perché non ti metti con quella perfettina allora?” domandò. Il giovane sorrise, si sporse e le afferrò il mento. La baciò e la ragazza arrossì all’altezza delle orecchie.

“Perché un imperfetto come me può amare solo un vulcano attivo come te” bisbigliò. Rose abbassò il capo e deglutì.

"Tu ... da quando ..." biascicò. Scorpius la abbracciò e le accarezzò una gamba.

"Mi piaci dalla prima volta in cui ti ho vista" sussurrò. Rose lo scostò e sorrise.

"Mi piaci anche tu, ma tieni le mani al loro posto" dichiarò. Scorpius le fece l'occhiolino.

"Va bene, va bene. Che fidanzata pericolosa che mi sono scelto" sussurrò.


	8. Risse

Risse

Il giovane strinse il nodo della cravatta, si grattò la guancia all’altezza di un livido e sospirò. Sentì uno strillo, sgranò gli occhi e si voltò. Si lanciò in avanti e afferrò i libri caduti dalla borsa strappata della giovane davanti a lui. Si spostò facendoli finire in pila e sospirò. Gli occhi azzurri gli si fecero liquidi e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò. Rose abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

“Grazie” sussurrò. Scorpius le fece l’occhiolino.

“Mi puoi sempre ringraziare dopo” mormorò con voce seducente.

“Miseriaccia, pensa ad altro ogni tanto” sibilò la rossa. Alzò il capo e gli accarezzò la guancia.

"Piuttosto, come mai quell'occhio nero e quei lividi?" domandò. Scorpius sospirò e incrociò le braccia.

"Me le sono date di nuovo con James" ammise. Rose si massaggiò il collo.

"Sirius è un cretino, ma ti giuro, mio cugino non è cattivo. Ha solo problemi con il padre" spiegò. Scorpius la strinse a sé.

"Sei proprio maturata, mocciosa" le sussurrò.

"Rispetto a te e ad Al lo sono sempre stata" ribatté.


	9. Bacio a tradimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challengers.  
> Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> Pairing: Lily Luna/Scorpius (argh, ma cosa mi è venuto in mente.)  
> Prompt: Per favore, rimani con me. Per sempre

Bacio a tradimento

Scorpius guardò a destra e a sinistra lungo il vicolo deserto di Hogsmade e deglutì. Si voltò verso Lily e fece un sorriso storto che gli tremò.

“Credo sia tardi, si sta facendo buio, dovremmo tornare a Hogwarts” biascicò. La rossa socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi verdi e si leccò le labbra.

“Alle tre di pomeriggio?” domandò. Avanzò e gli accarezzò la guancia. Scorpius mise una ciocca biondo platino dietro l’orecchio e strinse le gambe.

“Non è mai trop …” disse. Luna lo interruppe premendo le proprie labbra contro le sue. Rimase sulle punte tenendo le guance del Malfoy tra le sue mani. Gli occhi azzurri di quest’ultimo divennero liquidi brillando di riflessi metallici. Le afferrò le spalle e la spintonò, interrompendo il contatto.

“Va via” sussurrò, ansimando. La Potter socchiuse gli occhi.

“Per favore, rimani con me. Per sempre” lo supplicò con voce seducente. Scorpius le passò di lato e si mise a correre.

“Mai!” urlò. Lily si mordicchiò il labbro e mise una ciocca di rossi capelli lisci dietro l’orecchio.

“Sei già mio” mormorò.


	10. L’ultima sigaretta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:  
> Pairing: James Sirius/Scorpius  
> Prompt: l'ultima sigaretta  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

L’ultima sigaretta  
  
Scorpius si voltò sentendo la porta aprirsi, mise la mano sulla bacchetta e guardò James entrare. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Oh, tu …” biascicò il moro. Le iridi castane erano liquide, la cravatta da grifondoro slacciata e aveva dei segni di rossetto sulla guancia.  
“Mi chiedo come abbia potuto metterti nella nostra casata il cappello senza neanche sfiorarti” borbottò Scorpius. Fece girare la bacchetta e l’altro grugnì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Mise la mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori uno scatolino, lo aprì e sospirò.  
“Dannazione ne è rimasta solo una e ci vorrà una vita prima di rubarne altre a un babbano” si lamentò. Malfoy raggiunse il sedile e vi si sistemò, incrociando le braccia.  
“Già, mi rincuora pensare che è l’ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze e da domani non ci sei” borbottò. L’altro ghignò, si mise la sigaretta in bocca e l’accese con la bacchetta.  
“Teddy e Victorie si sposeranno la settimana prossima, me l’ha detto Hugo durante le vacanze. Non verrai?” domandò. Il biondo negò con il capo.  
“Vedi di non maltrattare Al mentre siete a casa” sussurrò. Potter si avvicinò, si tolse la sigaretta e la guardò.  
“L’ultima sigaretta è sempre la più ambita e se mio fratello me la volesse rubare, lo farei desistere a qualsiasi costo” mormorò, sistemandosi davanti alla poltrona. Scorpius si massaggiò il collo.  
“Al non fuma, idiota” borbottò.  
James si voltò, si leccò le labbra e le guance gli si arrossarono.  
“Dipende dalla sigaretta” mormorò, si girò e si diresse verso la scalinata del dormitorio.


	11. La gelosia di Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> prompt:  
> Last Drop Falls- Sonata Arctica

La gelosia di Rose

  
Lilian afferrò la mano del padre e saltellò sul posto un paio di volte. I codini rossi le tremarono ai lati del capo e gli occhi verdi le brillarono.

“Papà, papà! Dici che arriverà anche a me il gufo per Hogwarts?” domandò. Scorpius ridacchiò. Evitò una donna e si abbassò evitando il volo radente di un gufo.

“Certo” spiegò. Rose evitò un ragazzino intento a correre dietro una ciocco rana. Si piegò e accarezzò i capelli della figlia.

“E sarai la migliore in qualsiasi casa andrai” la confortò.

“Oh, eccovi!” si sentì una voce femminile. Rose vide sua cugina Lily avanzare verso di loro. Si piegò e prese la bambina in braccio.

“Quella piccola l’hai adottata perché ti ricorda me, Scorp caro?” chiese la Potter. La piccola gonfiò le guance.

“Mamma, chi è?” domandò. Scorpius impallidì, deglutì e si nascose dietro la moglie.

“Lei, Lilian è tua zia Idiota Bisbetica Potter” ringhiò. La piccola Malfoy fece la linguaccia.

“Zia bisbetica, zia bisbetica” cantilenò. Lily sporse di lato il fianco e gonfiò il petto prosperoso.

“Amore, non essere gelosa” sussurrò il biondo all’orecchio della moglie. Le baciò la guancia e le iridi verdi di Lily Luna brillarono.

“Bisbetica fa rima con afrodisiaca. Donna incinta fa rima con ingrassata” soffiò suadente Lily. Si voltò e la minigonna rosso fiammante le si sollevò nel giro. Salutò con la mano.

“Fammi sapere quando ti sarai stancato dell’acida, Scorp caro” salutò. Lilian le fece la pernacchia. Scorpius uscì da dietro la moglie e la baciò. Lilian sospirò.

“Che schifo” si lamentò. Rose si scostò.

“Non mi comprerai con un bacio” sussurrò. Il marito le accarezzò il viso.

“Sei stata tu a comprare me. Tu e Lilian siete i miei tesori, lei è solo un’oca formosa” la consolo. Rose alzò il mento e sorrise.

“So di essere la migliore” ribatté.


	12. Le paure di Scorpius

Le paure di Scorpius

“Sai, non credevo che saresti venuto a trovarmi” disse Potter. Scorpius si passò una mano tra i capelli biondo platino.

“Avevo bisogno di parlarti” ammise. Le iridi verde smeraldo di Albus si scurirono.

“Riguardo a cosa?” domandò. Osservò Scorpius camminare avanti e indietro lungo l’appartamento.

“Hai sentito cosa si dice?” domandò Malfoy. Albus scrollò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“Che cosa?” domandò. Scorpius espirò rumorosamente.

“Che Voldemort abbia lasciato una figlia” disse. Albus gli si mise davanti.

“Pensi che sia lei che sta facendo succedere queste cose strane?” chiese, sporgendosi in avanti. “Me ne parlava tempo fa mio fratello maggiore”. Aggiunse. Scorpius strofinò il piede sinistro sul pavimento, rimanendo fermo davanti ad Albus.

“Non sarebbe così insolito il ritorno dei Mangiamorte con la crisi e la fame che i babbani hanno portato qui in Inghilterra” borbottò. Potter strinse un pugno.

“Sono tutte scuse e lo sai anche tu” disse, indurendo il tono. Scorpius sospirò nuovamente.

“Io so solo che sono preoccupato. Mio padre era un Mangiamorte. E se venissero a cercarmi?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Albus impallidì.

“Rose cosa ne pensa?” domandò.

“Non ho avuto il coraggio di parlargliene” rispose Scorpius. Strinse gli occhi e appoggiò la mano sulla spalla dell’altro.

“Non succederà niente a tua moglie e a tua figlia. Te lo prometto” disse secco Albus. Scorpius sorrise e alzò il capo.

“Da quando il mio migliore amico è così coraggioso?” domandò. Severus Potter scrollò le spalle.

“In fondo, sono pur sempre figlio di Harry Potter” ammise con voce rauca. Malfoy gli sorrise.

“Hai solo il meglio di lui” ribatté, addolcendo il tono.


End file.
